


Samurais at waterfall

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Samurai AU, Slight Nudity, couple bathing on the waterfall, non ghoul au, touka and yomo are not blood related here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couple : Yomo x Touka .<br/>Rated : +16/M .<br/>Warnings : Samurai au , non blood related Yomouka  , non ghoul universe , slight nudity and mature themes.<br/>Summary: After an intense workout, sweat and fatigue are spilled. And what to do when the waterfall looks so inviting to lovers? Yomouka samurai au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samurais at waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Initial note : The Yomo is a samurai here. And Touka is an onna bugeisha . For those unaware, they were women belonging to an elite samurai. They were daughters, wives, finally samurais' relatives.  
> Our couple has no blood relationship here and they are spouses.

Touka P.O.V.

"The intense training in the forest had lasted hours. Several hours. We were in a protected area near a waterfall.

A hidden place .Perfect for training, murder, rape. Nothing but wildlife and our horses could disturb us.

My wrist hurt so much manage my swords. Sweat ran down my body. My kimono already will stick to my skin. Even the usual armor was already bothering me .

My husband must have thought the same. The afternoon is already in the middle. It's time to stop. We need a bath. And prepare dinner.

Take off armor. And place inside the tent. Also retreat kimono and undergarments. I pick up the soap and naked way to the waterfall.

Here is quiet. I can give myself the luxury to bathe naked. I feel different. More pure, more free.

No armor, no hono codes , no rituals . The waterfall's water beat my aching body. I massaged the sore parts of intense training. For a moment, i lowered my guard.

It's the last thing that a warrioress should do. Luckily, it was my husband who was around.

He was handsome. That glorious body, full of muscles, fully exposed to me. Calloused hands touch my sore muscles. He plants kisses on my back.

We do not need words. We know of each other's needs by looking. He knows i'm tired and need massage. Just as i know that he wants me wash him.

We still have time to spend time in the water. But we must hurry. The fire must be lit. Dinner has to be done. "

Yomo P.O.V.

"We are already camped a few days ago. We brought a tent, futons, a few changes of clothes.

We train hard, very hard. A day without training is a day without life.

The afternoon already broke through. I need rest.

Here in this isolated stop, some freedoms are allowed.

My Touka, my beautiful wife. Her graceful form bathing in the waterfall. So earnest in relieving her pain.

I need to spoil her a bit. She's trying so hard. But ,i also want affection. I want her small hands traveling down my body.

........................................

Bath made, dinnertime.

I caught fish, she lights the fire.

I wash the clothes, she prepares dinner.

We ate fish and fruit.

Horses graze.

Night falls.

We retracts.

There's space in the tent for two futons. And also to put clothes and equipment.

I give love for her . She answers moaning my name. I also scream her name.

Oh, Touka! My energetic bunny.

More love, more. It's what she calls me.

We fall asleep so much to love. Lulled by the sound of crickets and the sound of the waterfall. "

Endnote : I'm not care if these two are relatives in the manga. Just create an alternate universe where they dont have the same blood. I hope you like it.


End file.
